lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Parolas Stampede: Me senti ce la sinifia es perdeda un poca en ave "panica" per ambos "panic" e "stampede." Un stampede es un situa esata con la crase de persones paseante. Cual vos pensa? Entre la linguas romanica, me ia trova "debanda" cisa per la verbo e nom. *on pote usa core/fuji desordinada/subita/esplodente. ma la plu simple ta es freta. jorj *"Freta" no es la mesma como "stampede", ma "stampede" no es la mesma como "crush". "Stampede" es "core panicante" o "core coletiva". Simon *Per parolas como esta, cuando la linguas de fonte ave un parola esata (estra italian), esce on perde en no ave un verbo esata? Serta on pote dise con boves, "La boves ia core panicante" ma "La boves ia debanda" ta es fasil comprendable par la parlores romantica..."core panicante" ta pote es ance un poco nonclar, car con un "stampede" on ave un "core panicante" en un dirije par un grupo unida. Me atenta descovre a cual nivel on para en es esata. ;-) *A, iniora me frase, me ia usa me programe noncoreta per trova la traduis. ;-) **un otra posible es fuji en manada. (me prefere fuji plu ca core.) ma per favore, nota ce la "parolas esata" en la linguas romanica ave ance otra sinifias ca "stampede"! e la contesto clari en la plu de casos: boves, bisones, cavalos, e animales simil fuji tipal en un dirije en un grupo unida! jorj **"Fuji en manada" es eselente. Simon **Si, me gusta ance acel. Mistook: malprende? *''ia malpersepi'' *Grasias! Demandas Encontra la Familia Me vole contribui un libro per enfantes (o otras) en PDF cual me ia scrive per difusa elefen, e me ta vole ce vos serti ce me no ia fa alga eras. Regarda lo e dise a me cual vos pensa, si posible -- grasias. Encontra-la-Familia.pdf *Lodas, Brian! Esta es multe bela. Ma la frases e pronunsias deutx conteni alga eras major: Simon **''Der'' Junge klettert auf dem Baum **Das Mädchen spielt mit zwei Spielzeug''en'' **Frü''h''stück **''Der'' Mann **''ü''ber **schläft (not schläfte) **Pronunsias: maid-shen, shpeelt-soyg-en, leest (no lee-ist), blau-uh (no blau), hoont, ow-to (no owt-to), shlayft (no shlahft), im (no eem) *...e grasias per tu parolas jentil, en ajunta a tota de tu sujestas! braien *Me no es serta sur "jeder" per tradui "everyone". Me no es un parlor fluente de deutx, ma "alle" pare plu bon. Me pensa ce "jeder" coresponde a "cada" (regardada en modo individua); "alle" coresponde a "tota" (regardada como un grupo). Simon **Prima, grasias per tu oios resenial, me ance no parla deutx, e triste me no conose un parlor de deutx. Me va coreti la eras en supra. braien **Me amira tu coraje ce tu ia atenta la traduis deutx :) Simon *Ancora sur "everyone", me es surprendeda par vide ce "tota de mundo" es en nos disionario! A la min, lo nesesa es "tota la mundo". Ma esta cuatro persones con se du animales es clar no egal a "la mundo". Me ta dise "tota persones" o "cadun". Cisa tu pote solve par dise "the whole family", "toute la famille", "die ganze Familie", "tota la familia" en loca. Simon **Si, me ia trova "tota de mundo" un poco strana, me ia usa lo sola car lo ia es en la disionario. Franses usa "tout le monde" no sola per "cadun en la mundo" ma tota la persones en un loca, donce lo pare a me natural ce elefen pote dise la mesma cosa con "tota la mundo." braien **On dise lo ance en espaniol, e probable otra linguas romanica. Lo pare ancora nonlojical a me, ma probable me es un person tro lojical :) Simon *"La xico asende la arbor" es bon, ma me ta dise "La xico trepa sur la arbor", car la ata de asende un arbor es laborosa e envolve ance la manos. Simon **Grasias, "trepa" es plu bon, si. braien *En franses, esce on no dise normal "Le garçon grimpe sur l'arbre"? Simon **Esta frase en franses es strana (un razona perce me recorda lo) -- on "grimper à" la arbor, per "climb up", "grimper sur" es per "climb onto" ma "grimper dans" funsiona ance. braien **Larousse acorda con tu. Grasias per la clari. Simon *"A breakfast" sona strana en engles, e ance alga strana en la otra linguas. Me sujesta dise "Breakfast", "Le petit déjeuner", "Das Frühstück", "La come de matina". Simon **Si, esta es un deside. Lo es strana en engles, ma lo segue lojical la esemplos de la otra linguas. Serta "a breakfast" no es comun, ma me no vole introdui un idea ce on omete la article con parolas como esta, e la article es usosa per repete la idea de un cosa singular e la article asosiada. braien **Me acorda. Esta ia es sola un comenta en pasa. Simon *"Petit déjeuner" no ave un ifen, e se pronunsia es "puh-tee", no "pay-tee". **A si, me no sabe perce me ia pone un ifen ala! -- e me acorda con la pronunsia. braien *La pronunsias no usa un sistem coerente – ma trova un sistem sasiante es un taxe estrema difisil! Me sujesta usa "uh" per la sona de xva en "ar-bruh", etc. A veses tu ia trascrive la mesma parola en du maneras diferente (pe: "gato" como "gah-to" e "got-to"). Tu trascrives pare suposa ce la lejor parla engles con pronunsia norde american. Vera, me sujesta omete los. Si tu vole inclui los, tu debe furni ance un esplica de la sistem, ma acel ta es probable tro complicante en un tal libro per enfantes. Simon **Si, e me no ia spende multe tempo per crea un sistem perfeta, me ia vole simple dona un pronunsia fasil per persones normal ci no parla otra linguas, e si, como resulta la / me pronunsia norde american apare. Me no vole pone la sistem IPA ala car lo es tro difisil per la person intendeda. Me pensa ce me pote reteni la frases con un esplica ce los es un atenta simple en un dialeto norde american, cisa. La cosa la plu importante es evoca la fasina en la person(es) o la enfante en un otra mundo. braien **Serta IPA no ta conveni en esta situa, ma me no crede ce esta trascrives es fasil per persones normal. Perce tu pensa ce la lejores va es enfantes de America Norde? Cisa un enfante franses o deutx ta es egal fasinada par la frases engles, e ta es asoluta confondeda par la pronunsias. (Me nota ance ce la libro no indica ce esta testos brasetida es pronunsias.) Si tu vole, me pote studia plu detaliosa la frases e atenta crea un sistem plu sasiante per scrive la pronunsia. Me no gusta publici testos sur cual on "no ia spende multe tempo" :D Simon **Me comprende, me no vole dise me ia fa lo "sin cura" ma sabente ce la sistem ta es probable nonperfeta. Ma si, si tu ave alga ideas per boni la pronunsia de la frases, lo ta es multe interesante. Me grasia tu per tota tu aida, tu sujestas, etc -- los es multe aidosa. Me nesesa ave oios de otras car me deveni sieca a la eras pos oras de labora. ;-) braien **Regardante la lejores, no, me no ia nunca intende ce lo ta es sola per enfantes de America Norde, me vole simple ce la libro es sutil seduinte. Jenitores vole introdui linguas a se enfante(s), e si la materia es fasil comprendable e fasinante, lo es bon posible ce la jenitor(es) va vole aprende plu sur elefen, o junta la comunia -- o, si la enfante(s) vole continua con elefen, acel pote ance atrae la jenitor(es) como resulta. Me ia pensa ance ce lo ta es posible ce si on ta cambia la frases fonetical, la libro ta funsiona ance (sin multe labora) per la franses e la deutx. braien *Me opina ce la libro nesesa un introdui corta per esplica ce cada paje conteni la mesma testo en engles, franses, deutx, e elefen. Me sujesta ance move la presentas esistente de la tre linguas a la fini de la libro. Simon **Me va pensa sur acel, grasias per la sujesta. Me gusta introdui la linguas e cisa evoca la interesa en la lejor(es) ante de leje, ma cisa lo es tro a la comensa. braien **La nivel de la linguaje en acel introduis es serta multe plu alta ce la nivel de la frases en la pajes multilingual. Tu intende la libro per lejores de cual eda, aprosima? Simon *Permete ce me sujesta un pico de bonis a la testo de acel presentas: Simon **5 Germanic languages family → Germanic language family ** of which English is also a member → as is English (per evita repete la parola "member") ** nations colored dark blue represent nations / and the light blue colored nations represent nations — Nasiones representa nasiones? Tro multe de "nations"! ** 6 continuously → continually (car nos reposa de tempo a tempo!) ** to add additional words → to add words (per evita "add add-") ** based upon → based on ** meaning there are no ... and other ... – Esta frase no es fasil per leje. Me sujesta dise "meaning that it lacks the more difficult aspects of traditional (natural) languages, such as irregular verbs and inconsistent spellings". Simon * Oce, sin cambia la ordina de la elementos (me pensa ancora sur acel), me crede ce me ia coreti o cambia la cosas tu ia refere. La lia es aora la varia nova. braien * Me vide aora sola un era en la testo: "trepa la arbor" debe es "trepa sur la arbor", car "trepa" es un verbo nontransitiva, donce "trepa la arbor" sinifia causa ce la arbor trepa. Simon ** A si, alora la parola segue la model romanica, me va cambia lo. Per parolas como esta, esce on no gusta cambia los en forma transitiva cuando lo es usosa (me pensa sur la esemplo de "coce") o esce on atenta segue la model romanica per un tal parola? braien ** "Coce" es nontransitiva. Un comeda coce en la forno, e la forno coce la comeda. Sur "trepa", me no ta oposa ce lo deveni fundal transitiva, con la loca de trepa como ojeto; "asende" funsiona ja como esta, en fato. "Trepa" no es un parola comun, e probable la comunia no ia pensa multe sur lo a ante. Jeneral, me pensa ce elefen prefere ce un verbo es nontransitiva, an si esta no segue la linguas romanica. Evidente esta aveni sola cuando la sinifia nontransitiva es usosa! Ma transitivi un verbo nontransitiva es plu fasil ca nontransitivi un transitiva… Simon *** Me comprende. Me gusta parolas cual pote simple evita la nesesa de ave / usa preposadas si lo es razonante, como "trepa." Simon, su "coce" en la disionario me vide ce lo es ance listada como "verbo transitiva: 'Prepara (comedas) par combina e caldi la ingredientes en modos variosa; caldi o seci (seramica o brices) en un forno."' Esce lo no es coreta? braien *** Serta lo es coreta. Lo segue la regulas per transitivia presentada en la gramatica, do on trova an "coce" como esemplo. En elefen, cada verbo es ''fundal o transitiva o nontransitiva; si on ajunta un ojeto a un verbo nontransitiva, lo deveni transitiva. Nos ave un cuantia grande de tal verbos. Simon *** A...me vide la razona per tu esplica, me debe recorda a me ce fundal, cuando on pone un ojeto pos un verbo en elefen, la verbo deveni transitiva. Donce on no pote continua usa un verbo nontransitiva con un ojeto direta sin cambia la sinifia (en modo "fa ce...".) An si "trepa" es listada como nonstransitiva, la ojeto muta lo en transitiva an si lo no es usosa. braien *** En fato, lo pare a me ce "to climb" en engles es un verbo ambitransitiva ajental , la razona lo pote aseta un ojeto sin cambia la sinifia, la ajente resta la mesma. braien *** Me acorda, e la mesma es vera per la verbos "fundal transitiva" en elefen. La verbos "fundal nontransitiva" en elefen es ergativa. Simon * Me ia labora sur un sistem plu coerente de respele, e a su, me presenta la frases scriveda en esta modo. Simon ** Me pensa ce lo es importante ce on indica cual silaba es asentuada. A su, me ia indica lo con leteras major per fasili la tape, ma probable LETERAS MAJOR PETI o '''leteras spesa o alga otra truco de tipografia ta dona un aspeta plu bela. ** Simil, per la vocales nasal de franses, me ia scrive asi "(n)", ma cisa un n suprascriveda o apoiada ta es plu bela. ** Me ia vole evita "ay" per /e/, car lo ta sujesta forte un diftongo per multe parlores de engles – me ia usa "eh" en loca. Me ia usa "ah", "oh" e "uh" en modos simil. "Ah" redui la risca ce on va leje con la vocal /æ/ de "hat", cual varia entre la rejiones ma es usual plu abrida ca la sona desirada. ** Me ia distingui "oh" /o/ e "aw" /ɔ/. Me sabe ce "aw" en engles ave pronunsias multe diferente en rejiones diversa, ma a la min me atenta preveni ce lejores en America pronunsia "om" como /ɑm/ ("ahm"). ** Me ia transcrive /au/ como "ow" e /ai/ como "igh". "Igh" es multe fea, ma no otra solve sasiante esiste. On ta pote transcrive la parola deutx "ein" como "ine" o "yne", ma on risca ce la lejor va malpronunsia esta como "een", e on ta ave ancora un problem en parolas como "zwei". Me gusta la paje cual tu ia ajunta per clari la contenida de la pajes – cisa tu ta pote inclui ance un nota ce on debe leje "ow" como en "how" e "igh" como en "high", e un nota sur la asentua e la nasales. Simon uh(n) gahrr-SAW(n) ighn YOONG-uh oon SHEE-koh uhn AHRR-bruh ighn bowm oon arr-BORR luh gahrr-SAW(n) gremp ah LARR-bruh dair YOONG-uh KLETT-uhrt owf dehm bowm lah SHEE-koh TREH-pah soo-rr lah arr-BORR ewn fee ighn MEHT-shen oon SHEE-kah uh(n) zhoo-EH ighn SHPEEL-tsoyk oon zhoo-EH-tah lah fee zhoo ah-VECK duuh zhoo-EH dahss MEHT-shen shpeelt mitt tsvigh SHPEEL-tsoyg-uhn lah SHEE-kah ZHOO-ah kohn doo zhoo-EH-tahss ewn fahm IGHN-uh frow oon fem uh(n) LEEV-ruh ighn boo-hh oon LEE-broh lah fahm lee luh LEEV-ruh bluuh dee frow leest dahss BLOW-uh boo-hh lah fahm LEH-zheh lah LEE-broh bloo uhn awm ighn mahn oon ohm uh(n) puh-TEE dehzh-NEH ighn FREW-shtewk oon KOH-meh deh mah-TEE-nah lawm mah(n)zh saw(n) puh-TEE dehzh-NEH dair mahn ist zighn-uh FREW-shtewk lah ohm KOH-meh seh KOH-meh deh mah-TEE-nah uh(n) shee-EH(n) ighn hoont oon kahn uh(n) shaw(n) ighn felt oon kahm-poh luh shee-EH(n) koo-rr ah trah-VAIR luh shaw(n) dair hoont loyft EW-buhr dahss felt lah kahn KOH-reh trah-vehrr-SAHN-teh lah KAHM-poh uh(n) shah ighn-uh KAHT-suh oon GAH-toh uh(n) lee ighn bett oon LEH-toh luh shah daw-rr sew-rr luh lee dee KAHT-suh shlehft auf dehm bett lah GAH-toh DOHRR-mee soo-rr lah LEH-toh uh(n) wah-ZOH ighn FOH-guhl oon ahv-yah ewn vwah-TEWR ighn OW-toh oon OW-toh lwah-ZOH vawl oh duh-SEW duh lah vwa-TEWR dair FOH-guhl fleekt EW-buhr dahss OW-toh lah AHV-yah VOH-lah SOO-prah lah OW-toh too luh mawnd YEH-duhr TOH-tah lah MOON-doh ewn mezz-AW(n) ighn howss oon KAH-sah too luh mawnd dawrr dah(n) la mezz-AW(n) YEH-duhr shlehft im howss TOH-tah la MOON-doh DOHRR-mee en la KAH-sah *Si tu prefere iniora esta sistem cual me sujesta, no problem! Ma en acel caso, nota, per favore, alga plu eras cual me ia vide en la transcrives esistente: ** "der Junge" transcriveda como si lo ta es "die Junge" ** "Feld" como "feld", no "felt" ** "läuft" como "lauft", no "loyft" ** "chat" como "shat", no "shah" *** Me pensa ce me acorda, me ia vole evita la "t" a la fin en pensa ce la parlor comun ta mispronunsia lo (car la sona es alga cuieta)...si los ta sabe rusce, me ta pote usa "shaть" ;-) Cisa "shaht" ta funsiona ance. braien **** Pardona, me no comprende. Tu ia scrive "shat" con la T, no me. La pronunsia de "chat" no conteni un T: lo es simple /ʃa/. (Un gato fema es "chatte", /ʃat/.) Simon **** Me ia malcomprende la frases en supra, e me no ia ave ja la tempo per regarda me fix per vide la paje -- me regrete. (E, me ia considera tota la varias nos es en media de discuta, alora me deveni fasil confusada...) Si, la frase esistente ta es probable plu bon con -ah. Me pensa ce me ia vole evita la "aaahh" a la fin en un /ʃa:/ longo ce me ia imajina, an si la "t" ta es clar noncoreta si pronunsiada forte. La difere en sona es sutil entre la fini "-a" e "-at" en franses, on ave un sona corta con la vocal ala. Blah. ;-) braien **** Tu debe eleje entre du males: "ah" sujesta un vocal longa, ma un "a" solitar pote es ambigua. "Ah" e "oh" e "uh" ave la vantaje ce los no apare comun en engles, donce los no risca malgida par similia a parolas vera de engles. Compara "ow", cual es comun en engles: me ia transcrive "blaue" como "BLOW-uh", ma "blow" es un parola engles con pronunsia diferente. An tal, "ow" pare plu clar ca "au", cual no es comun pronunsiada /au/ en engles. Simon ** "fliegt" como "fleegt", "no "fleekt" ** "vola" como "volay", no "volah" Simon ** Grasias, me va cambia estas oji, e grasias per la sistem interesante en supra, me va spende tempo en considera lo. Como sempre, tu pensas es multe valuada e usosa. braien Esperimentas Si on vole vide a alga tempo me scrives (me fa lo per pratica e esperimenta), on pote vide los asi: https://www.reddit.com/r/elefa/ #Marcor de la aspeta perfeta "eve" (en engles) #Pronomes proposada: "il", "el", "se" #Ajetivos distinta de posese #Me confesa ce me jua con du verbos, "dove" e "piva" per "should" e "might." Me no espeta ce on va ave un apetito per adota los, an si me gusta los. #'Debe': Me senti la nesesa de ave un parola plu, car on ave un difere grande entre "must / have to" e "should." La defini dise ce on usa debe per ambos sinifias, 1) alga cosa nesesada, e 2) obliga sosial. La frase engles "I should go" con un sona de fatiga es en elefen, "Me debe vade" -- ma esta no mostra esata (per me) la obliga sosial contrastada con un manca de desira. Per "I should have gone" (but I did not) on ta dise en elefen, "Me ia debe vade" (car "should have" es un construi en engles per dise: en la pasada, me ia es espetada de fa alga cosa, etc) ma lo no es posible de catura esta sinifia cuando la frase pote es "I had to go / I was required to go." "I had to go" e "I should have gone" es du ideas multe diferente, e lo pare a me ce ave un verbo nova esata per la idea de "should" ta es multe aidosa. An la linguas romantica ave du parolas diferente per estas ideas, franses "dois / devrais", espaniol "debe / deberia", italian "devo / dovrei", etc. Si on ta ave "dove", on ta pote dise: #'Me ia debe vade' (I had to go / I was required to go), Me ia dove vade (I should have gone, I was socially expected to go, I regret not going), Me debe vade (I must go), Me dove vade (I should go), Me va debe parla a el (I will have to speak to him, i.e. compelled or personal desire), Me va dove parla a el (I will be expected to talk to him, i.e. social pressure or necessary obligation.) An tal, "dove" ia veni de la parolas italian "dovrei" e franses "devrais." #'Pote': A me, lo es multe difisil a separa la senti de "es capas de" e "es permeteda / cisa con un senti de desira personal" lo cual es contenida en pote. Per tradui la frase engles "I might have gone", on ta dise en elefen, "Me ia pote vade" -- ma esta sinifia plu, "I could have gone", lo cual es multe diferente ca la senti personal o de permete en "might have gone" e "Me ia vade cisa" es "I went maybe" e donce no bon. Per la presente, on ta dise, "Me pote vade", e ancora lo es multe difisil a evita la senti de "es capas" (can) per mostra la sinifia de "might." On pote dise, "Me ta pote vade" (I might be able to go, but maybe I won't) ma ancora, me senti un poca desirante. Per "Might we go?" per forma cortes, on debe usa "Nos pote vade" (We can go?) o "Nos ta pote vade" (We might be able to go? Or also:...but maybe we aren't, according to the idiomatic definition in the dictionary), o "Nos pote cisa vade?" (We can maybe go?), o "Ta ce nos vade?" (Let's go?)...ma a tota de esta (a me) manca la sensa cortes e de desira personal, me senti ce "pote" es multe usosa per mostra la posiblia, e an con "cisa" un sinifia manca. "Might we have eggplant tonight?" ta es "Nos ta pote ave / Nos pote cisa ave melonjena esta note?", "May we go?" ta es "Nos pote vade?" o "Nos ta pote vade?" e ancora me senti un poca anelante. Si on ta ave "piva", on ta pote dise: #'Me ia pote vade' (I was capable of going), Me ia piva vade (I might have gone), Me pote vade (I can go), Me pote cisa vade (I can maybe go if the circumstances allow), Me piva vade (I might go), Me va pote vade (I will be able to go), Me va piva vade (I will perhaps go if I feel like it) #In short, I am feeling the gulf between "must" and "should", "can" and "may", and since adding two precise verbs resolves that for me (in addition to opening up a couple more succinct constructions), I figured I would share it here. I have found them very helpful. Elefen has "ta" for the hypothetical and that works fairly well for "may" in the future, but it's impossible to use in the past (Me ia ta pote = I would have been able) and seems a bit awkward or imprecise in other situations. The Romance languages have full conditional and conditional perfect aspects that help navigate these ideas (French: aurais dû = should have, il se peut = it might, devrais = should) which makes a direct comparison to elefen a little tricky. #*Interesante! Nota ce nos ave ance "nesesa" per "must" sin la idea sosial de "should": "Me nesesa senta, punto. / Me debe senta, ma me resta stante." On pote asentua esta idea de "ma…" par dise "ta debe" e "ta pote", comun en parla cortes. "Tu ta pote aida me?" "Nos ta pote ave melonjena?" "Me ta debe parti." (min brusca ca "Me debe parti") E, an si tu dise ce no, on pote usa estas en la tempo pasada; los asentua alora la idea ce la ata no ia aveni real: "Me ia ta pote aida el (ma…)" "Nos ia ta pote ave melonjena (ma…)" "Me ia ta debe parti (ma me ia resta)." "Might" en engles es idiomal; la plu comun, lo es mera un modo de dise "cisa", en cual caso on no ta usa un verbo per tradui lo en elefen. Simon #*Si, on ave nesesa, lo cual es usosa. Ma me vole distingui entre "need to", "must" e "should." Aceles es tre ideas alga diferente -- "need to" mostra (per la plu) un nesesa personal o otra nesesa, "must" mostra ce on es forsada a fa alga cosa, e "should" mostra esata un obliga lo cual es cisa contre la desira personal. Imajina ce tu es con un amante (divertinte), on ave un difere entre dise, "I need to go", "I must go", e "I should go." Per varias de vole, on pote eleje entre la verbos vole, desira, anela, espera e per varias de parla on ave parla, cria, xuxa, murmura, dise, alora (a me) lo pare natural ce per verbos multe importante (como pote e debe), lo es beneficada a ave alga utiles diferente e esata. Me comprende, an tal, ce esta es sola mi opina. E me acorda ce on pote usa los en la pasada, ma como tu ia dise, los mostra ce la aveni no ia aveni -- me ia atenta dise ce "debe" en la pasada es difisil a esplica "I should have" e "pote" en la pasada es difisil a esplica "might have." "Might" porta ance un sensa de permete e cortes en cual me senti un poca torpe cuando usante "pote." Nos piva vade? pare a me plu cortes e esata per un sensa ca "Nos pote vade?" o "Ta ce nos vade?" o "Nos ta pote vade?" "Cisa" es ance usosa, ma lo mostra plu la posiblia de alga cosa e mancante (a me) es la aspeta de vole personal o de permete en ajunta con lo, o la aspeta cortes. #*Me no comprende vera la difere entre "I need to go" e "I must go" (e "I have to go"). Tu dise ce "need to" es personal e "must" es forsada (par otras), ma on pote dise "I must go because my friends are waiting for me". La difere pare mera stilal. "I have to go" = "me debe vade"; "I should go" = "me ta debe vade"; "I had to go" = "me ia debe vade"; "I should have gone" = "me ia ta debe vade". En me dialeto de engles, frases como "might we go?" es alga rara e multe formal; me asosia los con la modo de parla en consentas de comites; me ta dise cisa "might I just make a small suggestion?", ma plu comun me ta dise "could I…" en loca. En elefen, me ta dise "esce me ta pote fa un sujesta peti?" – esta es "pote" con la sinifia de "es permeteda a", e si tu no gusta lo, tu ave ancora la posible de dise "esce vos (ta) permete ce me fa un sujesta peti?" Simon #*Lo es vera ce la sinifias coaveni partal un poca. Si me no pote convinse sur la usosa de ave esta parolas, esta es me fali. ;-) Espaniol, franses e italian (me no ia xerca en la otras), los tota ave construis esata per distingui "to owe / must" de "should." Los fa lo par usa la modo dependente -- en elefen, on pote fa lo con "ta" -- ma on no pote evita la sensa de "would have" conteni in "ia ta", donce "Me ia ta debe vade" me ta tradui como "I would have had to (must) go." Simple en ave un verbo esata, on pote distingui entre la du sinifias sin problem e la pasada abri. La mesma per "may / might", la linguas romanica usa la modo dependente, en elefen on pote dise, "Me ta pote vade?" ma "Me ia ta pote vade" me ta tradui como "One would have been able (es capas) to go" e esta no mostra la aspeta de deside personal / posiblia de "I might have gone / I may have gone." E en ave un verbo plu, on pote usa lo per mostra cortesia ("Vos piva entra", "Nos piva vade?" (shall we go?)), e on ta pote ave construis como "Lo piva ce..." (It may / might be...) en ajunta a "Lo pote cisa es ce..." e "Lo es posible ce..." en corta, un metodo esata e usosa, un otra util. #*Ance en esperanto, do la forma ipotesal "devus" es usada como "ta debe", me ia persepi nunca un problem pratical par causa de esta ambiguia teorial. Ma sur "ta pote", esperanto ave ance la verbo "rajti", cual sinifia "ave la direto de" e es usada per "may/might" en frases como "vi rajtas eniri" (vos ave la direto de entra, vos es permeteda a entra). Me acorda ce un verbo simil a "rajti" ta es cisa usosa en elefen. An tal, me no controla la vocabulo – tu nesesa convinse Jorj, e el pare iniora studiosa nos discute :) Simon **si, multe studiosa. me va comenta en la futur prosima. jorj me crede ce nos sistem es sufisinte per espresa la varias tu descrive: *como en la linguas romanica: **pote - may, might, can, could **debe - should, ought, must, need to *plu, do la linguas romanica usa la verbo dependente (conditional) con debe o pote, lfn usa "ta". *en engles, la parolas a supra es usada ance per indica probablia. en lfn, on usa la averbos "probable", "posible", "cisa", "serta", etc. jorj Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina **o "comatina"? jorj **Si, me gusta ance acel, lo es bela Brian *La come de sera La comesera *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La sds" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *'mub' o mb per "mera un broma" / "mera bromante" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) **o posible mb ("mera bromante"). nota ce, en lfn, cortis es scriveda con leteras minor. jorj **O "mbm" (me broma mera). Simon *Esc'el en media de core? nota ce on pote usa l' e d' en parla rapida (o an en scrive) ante un parola cual comensa con un vocal, si tu vole. me pensa ce s' (per se) es ance oce. e posible i', como tu sujeste a supra. en poesia, on pote cade un vocal final si la parola seguente comensa con un vocal, spesial si la parola prima es un determinante. nos usa la formas plen per articles en la vici e en la disionario per es clar e "ofisial". :o) ma tu ideas es multe divertinte! jorj *Bon a sabe sur la oportun (cuando en parla) de usa alga metodos como aceles! Si, lo es divertinte, grasias. ;-) Brian tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: Tempos -- Google Docs) Brimlar2